


Ready, Aim, Fire.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....A story of Treason and The Consequences that follow.





	Ready, Aim, Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a Trump Supporter or someone who likes Trump even just a little.. Go elsewhere.. This story is the truth of what is happening and the truth of the Consequences that should be handed down. It isn't any sort of threat or intimidation tactic, it is the truth of the law that Treason is Punishable by Execution by Firing Squad and if there is any real justice in this world that is what Trump will be Sentenced to once he is Convicted.

..

..

Global Terrorism.. Being a Global Terrorist and insighting violence with words like "I have more of the Tough People on my side, bikers, police, military.." then proceeding to say or imply that "Your", "Tough People" might get violent against those who oppose you and then only days after those words and only days after a Massacre committed by someone who idolizes you in your honor, you say words like "Be Strong And Prosper!" in support of those who act in violence in your honor and the words "Be Weak And Die!" against those who oppose you.. Well turns out.. Those are threats of violence against whole Nations of people including Citizens Of The United States and when you're President Of The United States AND make threats against Citizens Of The United States, well THAT it turns out is actually the very definition of Treason.. I mean the only way things get any worse after that is if you're President Of The United States and threaten to drop a Nuke on American Soil or actually do drop a Nuke on American Soil to intimidate and/or silence those who oppose you..

And when you are a United States President and Committ Treason there are going to be Consequences.. Impeahment, Indictment, Trial, Conviction, Imprisonment, Execution by Firing Squad (turns out Treason is one of the last crimes still Punishable by Death By Firing Squad) .. It IS what SHOULD happen to a Sitting United States President that so blatantly and openly Committs Treason right on Television and Social Media for all to see.. 

"Ready, Aim, Fire.".. Should be the last words that Treasonous United States President should ever hear (through Legally sanctioned means of a Conviction and Death Sentence, of course).. 

And since White Supremacists keep Massacreing people with AR-15's in that Treasonous United States President's Honor.. If the Firing Squad Executing that Treasonous United States President were using AR-15's to Execute that Treasonous United States President with, that would be a nice touch of Karma, don't you think?..


End file.
